


58 Seconds

by Chychyd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Interrogation, Sharon is gay af, non-established relationship, someone pls give natalia a hug, they are not together yet, this was supposed to be part of NatSharon Week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: Sharon had a plan. She totally knew how to handle this and how she was going to get the information and she was totally going to kick ass, right? Because her C.O is watching and expecting her to do just that. And she totally had this under control.At least, she did until Natalia Romanova, the Black Widow, Soviet spy, took one long look up and down at the blonde agent andfuckingsmirked.
The Origin Story of Natasha and Sharon.Agent Thirteen was fresh out of the Academy when Natalia Romanova, the Black Widow was brought in by Agent Barton. Sharon's Commanding Officer, Nick Fury assigns her to question the soviet spy.





	

“Thirteen!” Her Commanding Officer barked as he entered her office cubicle. Sharon jumped in her seat, knocking her cup off her desk with her elbows but managing to catch it before it hit the ground. She looks up at her C.O, still bent over in her seat, coffee in hand. “You’re up.”

She’s up and following him before she even realized they moved. She knows she shouldn’t be nervous. She’s done this before, but that doesn’t stop her from shoving her slightly damp hands into the pockets of her dress slacks. It’s short lived when Fury shoves a file at her as they continue to walk through multiple corridors.

“Natalia Romanova. She’s been at the top of our ‘kill onsite’ target list for months now. Soviet trained assassin, beautifully ruthless, over 30 confirmed kills in her lifetime. Last year she took out one of our own, which put her at the top of our list. The only thing she’s done better at killing, is hiding from us. So, we sent a special guy after her. He was _supposed_ to be the best.” The annoyance was evidence in Nick’s voice as they went through several more doors, the security becoming increasingly difficult as they went further into the building.

“He didn’t make it?” Sharon asked, flipping through the ‘Black Widow’s’ file.

“Worse. He brought her back. Alive.” They stopped in front of a heavily guarded door but did not yet enter.

Sharon starred down in awe at the list of top level agents, politicians, and diplomats on the woman’s long list of confirmed kills. Her skillset proved to be even more impressive.

“She won’t trust any men, except for Barton apparently. But he doesn’t know shit about interrogation. We need to know if this is a set-up. He says he has convinced her to leave the Soviets and murders and come join us, the good guys.”

“But you’re not convinced?”

“Barton is one of the best damn agents I’ve ever had. Can shoot a bow better than you’ve ever seen. But he’s a softy. And she’s an expert at lying and manipulation. She could be lying. Trying to get closer to us to get to her real target. If she was actually after him, he’d most-likely be dead. She didn’t put up that much of a fight. Something just doesn’t seem right.”

It made sense. Someone with her of accomplishments and not a single falter in judgement. She has a ledger and it’s nothing but red. The words on the pages of this file would drip blood if they could. She’s been with the Soviets her whole life and suddenly she just, gives up?

“Should I brief with Agent Barton before I go in? See what he can tell me about her?” Sharon asked, suddenly much more intimidated than she would normally be. She’s interrogated plenty since graduating from the academy. Mostly low level scum bags. Those who if left to their own devices would become slightly more of an annoyance to SHEILD than they would like to deal with. So, Sharon interrogates them, gets whatever info they have, who they got it from, so on and so forth, until what was needed was gotten and scum was sent away.

This was no low-level scum.

This was a highly trained, highly deadly, Russian assassin.

“Everything you need to know is in that file. She’s smart, incredibly so. She’s agile, she’s deadly, and she’s stunning. Which is her go-to weapon.”

Sharon pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail a rolled the sleeves of her light blue shirt up to her elbows. “So, why me?” She asked Fury as she mentally prepared herself for the woman on the other side of the door.

“All my male agents would fall for her widow BS. I’ve seen what you can do, you’re ready for this.” Sharon tried not to let the encouraging words get to her head, although compliments from Nick Fury were few and far between. She gave her CO a nod and put on a stern face.

Fury nodded to the two heavily armed guards before lifting his eyepatch to allow the retinal scanner to let them in. The door opened a moment later and Sharon Carter will never forget her first thought when she saw the redhead sitting on the other side of the two-way glass.

_I’m fucked_.

She’s reclined in the plastic chair, or at least as far as the cuffs would allow her. She has her feet propped up on the table, black boots crossed at the ankles. Sharon briefly wondered if her ankles should have been cuffed along with more than just one wrist on a fairly long chain. Romanova is a class A killer. She’ll probably know at least nineteen different ways to kill her as soon Sharon walks through the door. But could those cuffs really restrain her anyways?

Probably not.

But the more pressing thought that was first on her mind,

_Oh no she’s hot_

“She’s not expecting you. She thinks we’re gonna send in some muscle with a gun that’s gonna play bad-cop until we get what we want out of her.” Fury explains, watching the fiery redhead’s curls bounce as she tips her head back towards the ceiling, seemingly unbothered by her situation.

“But instead you’re sending a sweet little blonde newbie to, what? Relate to her innocence and girlish charm?” Sharon jokes, Fury is not amused.

“No. I’m sending in an agent who graduated the academy top of her class and I’ve seen take down men twice her size in seconds flat. Intelligence isn’t your only strong suit, Thirteen. Don’t sell yourself short. Do what you need to do to get what we need out of her.”

Sharon had a plan. She totally knew how to handle this and how she was going to get the information and she was totally going to kick ass, right? Because her C.O is watching and expecting her to do just that. And she totally had this under control.

At least, she did until Natalia Romanova, the Black Widow, Soviet spy, took one long look up and down at the blonde agent and

_fucking_

_smirked._

-

It’s been three hours and they’ve gotten nowhere. Sharon has tried being nice, being mean, relating to her, insulting her, and nothing has worked. The Widow has stayed silent. The most Natalia has done is shifted her body every hour or so.

She’s becoming burnt out. Her hair has halfway fallen out of its ponytail and Sharon thinks to herself it would be great to have an assistant to get her some coffee.

But she is the assistant. Normally she’d be getting some level 7 agent whose been on the job for years a double-shot expresso, three sugars, no cream, no whip, make it scalding.

But here she is; level 5, barely a year out of the academy, doing her best at a top level SHEILD interrogation.

Suddenly, it hits her.

This is what she wants. This is exactly what Romanova has had planned all along. She had expected a SHEILD agent to do things the SHEILD way and follow the SHEILD guidelines. Especially a newbie. She’d expected an interrogation. To be against her.

Sharon suddenly realized, this isn’t an interrogation. They are not fighting Romanova, they are not imprisoning her. She came willingly. She wanted in.

Sharon knows Natalia has been analyzing her every move this whole time. The Widow has the patience to figure out what makes Agent Thirteen tick. But Sharon has been doing the same. She’s been watching Natalia’s fake boredom. The way she smirks to cover up her nervousness. The way she keeps herself unnecessarily relaxed so she doesn’t seem too ridged.

Natalia Romanova may think she’s got it all figured out, but Sharon Carter knows more than she leads on.

“Сколько тебе было лет? (How old were you?)” Sharon asks suddenly. The language thick on her tongue from disuse. The Widow actually seems surprised for a second, her body making a minute flinch before returning to her stone-like appearance.

“Извините? (Excuse me?)” It is the first thing Natalia has spoken since Sharon walked in.

“Сколько тебе было лет? Когда они завербовали вас? (How old were you? When they recruited you?)” Sharon could see the different emotions cross the woman’s face. It made her look so young, which she really was. Far too young for what she has been through. Natalia glares in Sharon’s direction, trying to figure out what game she is playing. She opens her mouth to refute, no doubt, but Sharon continues, laying her palms flat on the silver table and looking deep into the Widow’s cold eyes.

“У нас есть около 58 секунд, пока они не могут автоматически перевести то, что мы говорим. (We have about 58 seconds until they are able to auto-translate what we are saying.)” Sharon leans forward and speaks lower. “Мне нужно знать, что я могу доверять вам, прежде чем я выйду отсюда. Ответьте мне честно, Наталья. (I need to know I can trust you before I walk out of here. Answer me honestly, Natalia.)”

“Кто сказал, что вы могли бы доверять мне? (Who said you could trust me?)” Natalia smirks.

Sharon rolls her eyes at the comment but ignores it. “Они не знают о них. Моя тетя, она была шпионом тоже. Она помогала девушкам, как ты. Она спасла много девушек из Красного зала. (They do not know about them. My aunt, she was a spy too. She helped girls like you. She rescued many girls from the Red Room.)” She confides.

Suddenly, the Widow was gone. Natalia’s expression completely changed. In a split second, the she was standing, chair thrown back behind her form the force. Her small hands were tightly clenched in fists but she was looking down at the ground, her perfectly curled locks draping her face. “Не делайте этого! Не посылайте меня обратно к ним. (Don’t! Don’t send me back to them.)

Sharon glances at the clock on the wall, they only have 45 seconds.

“Я не буду, Наталья. Сколько вам было лет, когда Красная комната набраны вас? (I won't, Natalia. How old were you when the Red Room recruited you?)” Sharon speaks urgently. This is not information SHEILD needs yet. This way, Natalia knows she can trust Sharon, and Sharon can get a better understanding of where Natalia is coming from.

“Молодой. Может быть, десять лет ... Я не уверен. (Young. Maybe ten years old... I am not sure.)” She is scared. Sharon can see it, and feels bad about it.

Sharon sees something else in the redhead in front of her now. Suddenly, Natalia is not a killer. She is not a spy, an assassin. She is not the nightmares written on paper.

“Что вы сделали, чтобы ваш начальник, прежде чем оставить? (What did you do to your superior before you left?)”

“Мой проводник. (My handler.)” No, she is not a nightmare. But a scared little girl. Sharon watches her painted nails curl into her skin. She sees her lip twitch. “Я убил его. Я знал, что, когда я ушел, я не вернусь. Я знал, что они придут за мной, хотя. (I killed him. I knew when I left I was not coming back. I knew they would come after me, though.)"

“Итак, почему вы до сих пор приходят после того, как агента Бартона? Почему вы не просто запустить? (So, why did you still come after Agent Barton? Why did you not just run?)

30 seconds.

Natalia paused for a moment, thinking over her answer as if she hadn’t really thought about it until now. She was squinting at the floor, arms wrapped around herself, replaying the scene in her head. “Сначала ... Я собирался убить его. Я собирался заставить их думать, что он ударил меня, я умер где-то в лесу. Но ... он говорил со мной .. как ... (At first... I was going to kill him. I was going to make them think he hit me, I died somewhere off in the woods. But... he spoke to me.. like...)”

“Как ты был человеком? (Like you were human?)” Sharon whispers it. Natalia picks the fallen chair off the ground and slumps back into it.

“Он сказал, что ... вы могли бы защитить меня. (He said... you could protect me.)” Natalia meets Sharon’s eyes for the first time. They are impossibly beautiful. Rimmed with liner and lashes nearly a mile long.

“Мы можем, Наталья. То есть то, что делает Sheild. Обещаю. (We can, Natalia. That is what SHEILD does. I promise.)” Sharon dares to reach out and place her hand over the pale hand still cuffed to the table. Surprisingly, Natalia doesn’t pull away.

0 Seconds.

They both sit there in silence for a couple of moments. Natalia is looking at the floor, regaining her composure. Sharon pulls her hand away before the tingling she feels becomes any more of a nuisance.

Sharon stands. “Thank you. For your cooperation.” She turns and walks to the door, waiting for the guard to buzz her out. She lets out a breath. The door buzzes and she walks out.

“She is telling the truth. She isn’t here to hurt anyone. She wants protection from the people after her. She is willing to work with us.” Sharon rushes out, not meeting anyone’s eyes in particular. She makes her way out of the room that has just a few too many people in it for the space.

“I didn’t know you spoke Russian, agent.” Fury steps next to her before she is completely out of the room.

“With all due respect sir, there is a lot you don’t know about me.”


End file.
